Unexpected Meeting
by Humikmika
Summary: Boboiboy terjatuh ke sebuah lubang misterius yang membawanya ke dunia dimana ternyata pecahan elemental dari dirinya adalah saudara. / "AAAAA!" / "Aku bukan Gempa, lah! Aku Boboiboy!" / "Perkenalkan, dia saudara baru kalian!" / "EEEEEEH?" / "Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" / NO POWERS, NO ROBOTS, NO ALIENS untuk dunia para ELEMENTAL SIBLINGS.(Karena itu, Boboiboy masih memiliki kuasanya)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Boboiboy** **© Animonsta**

 **Pairing : None (Mungkin)**

Saat itu Boboiboy sedang bermain bola sendirian di lapangan, harusnya Gopal ada bersamanya tetapi..

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Apa maksudmu kamu nggak bisa datang!? Bukannya kamu nanti kamu bakal datang untuk main bola bareng aku!?"_

 _Gopal meminta ampun, "Maaf Boboiboy! Itu karena.." Gopal menatap ayahnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan jangan-teleponan-terlalu-lama-dan-cepat-belajar, "Aku disuruh belajar sama appaku!" Gopal menatap ayahnya, "SUDAH YA, BOBOIBOY DAA!"_

 _"Eh! Gopal, tunggu!"_

 _~Flashback End~_

Boboiboy hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah, tiba-tiba ia tidak sengaja menendang bolanya terlalu jauh, "Alamak!" Ia segera berlari untuk mengambil bolanya itu.

Sebelum ia bisa mengambilnya tiba-tiba tanah dibawahnya bergetar, "EH!? Gempa bumi!" Walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia memang di lapangan yang terbuka tetapi walaupun begitu ia masih merasa lumayan panik.

Tiba-tiba tanah di bawahnya terbuka dan membentuk sebuah lubang yang besar, "APA!?" Sebelum ia bisa menggunakan kuasanya, Boboiboy sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam lubang itu. "AAAAAAAAA!"

 **Humikmika : Halo semua~! Ini fanfic pertamaku difandom ini~! Moga aja fanfic ini bisa nanti aku selesaikan! Tetapi jika kalian sudah pernah baca fanficku yang lain tapi bukan fanfic Boboiboy melainkan fanfic Kurobasu, kalian akan menyadari bahwa jalan ceritanya akan lumayan mirip dengan fanficku yang itu, tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya Original, kok! (Mogaaja)**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	2. Chapter 2

Boboiboy bangun dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di lapangan tempat tadi dia bermain bola.

'Bukannya tadi aku terjatuh ke sebuah lubang besar, ya?' Batinnya

Namun lapangan tempat itu masih terlihat utuh tanpa ada lubang atau tanda-tanda bahwa gempa bumi habis terjadi.

'Aneh.. Apa aku tadi bermimpi...'

Boboiboy kembali melihat sekitarnya, ia memang sedang berada di lapangan tetapi entah kenapa ada perasaan bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi. Walaupun pemandangannya masih sama tetapi ada perasaan yang berbeda.

"GEMPA!"

Boboiboy menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya dari sekolahnya, berlari ke arahnya sambil berteriak 'Gempa'.

'Ternyata tadi gempa bumi memang sudah terjadi ya? Tetapi gempanyakan udah reda kenapa dia masih terlihat panik seperti itu? Lagipula tidak terlihat ada kerusakan dimanapun..'

Orang itu datang, "Gempa! Kenapa kau ada disini?! Bukannya harusnya kau sedang rapat OSIS!?"

Boboiboy bingung, 'Lah, rapat OSIS? Dan kok aku dipanggil dengan nama Gempa?' Boboiboy langsung teringat nama dari salah satu pecahan elementalnya yang memiliki kuasa mengendalikan tanah yaitu Gempa. 'Tapi gak mungkin, kan?'

Orang didepannya menatap Boboiboy sebentar, "Kenapa kamu memakai baju seperti itu? Tumben kamu tidak memakai bajumu yang biasanya memiliki warna sebagian besar hitam lalu beberapa warna kuning! Ganti style, ya?"

Boboiboy lalu berkata, "Aku bukan Gempa, lah! Aku Boboiboy!"

Orang itu diam sejenak, "Boboiboy? Eh? Kamu bukan Gempa, ya?"

Boboiboy menghela nafas, "Iya aku bukan Gempa, lagipula kenapa kau mengira aku Gempa?"

Orang itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang itu, justru ia berbalik tanya, "Tapi setahuku dari kalian gak ada yang namanya Boboiboykan?"

"Eh?"

"Bukannya kalian hanya ada Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api lalu Air, ya? Atau mungkin kau memiliki kasus yang sama dengan Api dan Air?"

Boboiboy bingung sekaligus kaget karena nama-nama yang orang didepannya sebutkan itu adalah nama-nama dari pecahan-pecahan elementalnya, "Kasus yang sama?"

Orang itu mengangguk, "Iya! Kau tidak tahu ceritanya, ya? Kan, dulu pernah di sekitar perumahan sini ada seorang pengganggu yang suka merusak fasilitas-fasilitas sekitaran sini dan para saksi mata yang telah melihat sang pengganggu mengaku bahwa mereka melihat bahwa pengganggu itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan para Elemental Bersaudara-"

"Elemental bersaudara?"

"Iya, elemental bersaudara. Kami memanggil mereka seperti itu karena nama mereka yang unik seperti elemen-elemen di bumi!" Lalu ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Akhirnya pada saat itu adalah salah satu saat yang paling krisis bagi para Elemental Bersaudara karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang dituduh, tetapi suatu hari sang pengganggu, pun ditangkap oleh salah satu warga dari sini lalu ia dibawa ke polisi. Saat ditanya oleh polisi siapakah namanya ternyata namanya adalah Api-"

Boboiboy kaget, 'Api!?'

"-Ya, aku tidak tahu cerita sepenuhnya tetapi yang aku tahu bahwa Tok Aba membiarkan Api tinggal di rumah mereka, dan mengganti rugi semua kerusakan fasilitas yang dibuat oleh Api, walaupun para Elemental bersaudara protes terutama Halilintar yang mengamuk tetapi kalau tidak salah alasannya adalah karena ternyata orang tua mereka memiliki anak yang lain, yang karena beberapa permasalahan mereka harus berpisah."

Boboiboy mengangguk, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan.. Air?"

"Oh! Kalau Air itu beda ceritanya! Kalau Air dia datang pada saat keluarga Elemental Bersaudara sedang menghadapi krisis lain! Entah, aku tidak terlalu cerita lengkapnya juga, tetapi kalau gak salah, saat itu pernah ada seseorang yang menyamar menjadi salah satu dari Elemental bersaudara lalu mencoba untuk menyakiti orang lain dengan penyamaran itu! Ya, kasusnya memang lumayan mirip dengan kasus Api tetapi bedanya bukan Air pelakunya bahkan justru Air yang menangkap pelakunya! Di luar dugaan ya, padahal dia kerjanya banyaknya tidur."

Boboiboy kembali bertanya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana para, ehem.. 'Elemental Bersaudara' menerima Air sebagai saudara mereka juga? Dan memangnya mereka tidak punya orang yang menjaga Api dan Air sebelum mereka diterima, gitu?"

"Kalau soal orang yang menjaga Api dan Air sih.. Saat mereka ditanya mereka bilang bahwa mereka tidak terlalu ingin menceritakannya dan kalau soal bagaimana Air diterima sih.. ya.. ceritanya sama kayak Api sih.. Itu karena Tok Aba yang menerimanya di rumahnya dan menjelaskan lagi apa yang terjadi seperti Api. Mungkin saja kalau kamu datang ke rumah mereka kamu akan diterima juga! Siapa tahu kamu kembaran mereka yang hilang juga!"

Boboiboy mengangguk, "Dan aku punya satu pertanyaan terakhir lagi.."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu informasi sebanyak ini tentang Elemental Bersaudara?"

Orang itu tersentak mendengarkannya, "Eh! Lihat jam! Ternyata sudah selama ini kita berbicara! Aku harus pergi ya, Boboiboy!" Orang itu melambaikan tangannya, "Daaa!"

"Eh tunggu-" Tetapi orang itu sudah pergi.

"Aku belum tahu namamu.."

Boboiboy berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan dan ia juga berpikir baik-baik kata-kata orang tadi, 'Apa maksudnya ini, ya? Ya sudah! Aku coba ke kedai Tok Aba, dulu!' Batinnya.

Walaupun ia masih meragukan cerita orang tadi tetapi memang sejak awal Boboiboy sudah memiliki perasaan asing dengan daerah itu.

Di perjalanan ia mendengar ada suara 2 orang yang terdengar familiar di telinganya, karena suara itu sangat mirip dengan suaranya atau bahkan sama tetapi dengan gaya bicara yang berbeda. Boboiboy bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tiang listrik, ia mengintip dari balik tiang listrik dan apa yang ia lihat membuat matanya melebar, kaget.

"Kak Taufan! Hari ini ada ide apa buat ngejahilin Kak Halilin?"

"Hehe.. Pertanyaan yang bagus Api... Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita.."

Boboiboy menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kaget dan kagum. Baru pertama kali ia melihat kedua pecahan elementalnya itu saat ia tidak berpecah.

Tiba-tiba Api menoleh ke arah tiang listrik dimana Boboiboy bersembunyi.

"Ada apa Api?"

"Nggak.. Aku cuma ngerasa kayak ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang bersembunyi disitu.."

"Eh?"

Taufan juga ikut menatap tiang listrik itu, Taufan dan Api saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk seperti mereka habis bertelepati lalu mereka berjalan mendekati tiang listrik itu.

Boboiboy yang bersembunyi disitu merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar karena ia lumayan gelisah dan takut dengan pikiran, 'Nanti bagaimana reaksi mereka!? Kalau mereka melihat aku nanti bagaimana!?'

Taufan dan Api melihat ke balik tiang itu dan mata mereka berdua melebar saat melihat Boboiboy. Boboiboy tersenyum dengan penuh kegelisahan, "Hai...?"

"EEEHHH!?"

Semua Elemental bersaudara berkumpul di ruang tamu dengan Tok Aba yang tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, dia saudara baru kalian, Boboiboy!"

Mereka semua hening menatap Boboiboy lalu Taufan, Gempa dan Api tersenyum dengan ramah,

"Wah! Sebenarnya orang tua kita sehebat apa sih? Bisa ngelahirin anak kembar 6!"

"Iya tuh! Identik semua, pula!"

"Tapi kenapa topinya gak ada yang dimiringin kayak aku? Akukan sedih!"

"Berarti kamu gak normal!"

"Kak Hali jahat!"

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan berantem!"

"Iya tuh~ Kan lebih enak tidur-tiduran daripada berantem..."

"Kamu itu mikirnya tidur mulu!"

Tok Aba menghela nafas, "Ya sudah! Semoga saja kamu bisa akrab dengan mereka ya, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Baik, Tok!"

Sebenarnya Boboiboy pun kaget bagaimana ia bisa diterima di keluarga mereka semudah itu. Sebenarnya saat Taufan dan Api menemukannya mereka langsung bertanya-tanya ke Boboiboy lalu membawanya ke Tok Aba.

Gempa menghampiri Boboiboy, "Kamu tidak apa-apa tidur di sofa ruang tamu? Kalau mau di kamarku aja-"

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian!"

Gempa sedikit meragukan perkataannya, "Benarkah?"

"Iya!"

Pertemuan mereka berjalan dengan lancar, dan sepertinya semua Elemental Bersaudara menerima Boboiboy sebagai saudara mereka, bahkan Halilintarpun juga menerimanya.

Setelah mereka semua masuk ke kamar mereka, Boboiboy duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan selimut dan bantal yang diberikan. Ia menatap jam kuasanya, 'Sepertinya mereka tidak memiliki kuasa, ya...' Boboiboy mengetahui hal itu karena ia melihat Halilintar menjitak Taufan karena telah mengejeknya dan bukan menggunakan kuasanya dan juga Api tidak menggunakan kuasanya sama sekali.

Boboiboy mencoba sedikit kuasanya untuk mengecek apakah ia masih bisa memakai kuasanya atau tidak, ia mencoba berubah menjadi Halilintar, "Boboiboy Halilintar...!" Ia menggunakan suara yang kecil untuk berubah dan sepertinya ia masih bisa menggunakan kuasanya.

Ia pergi keluar untuk mengetes kuasanya sekali lagi, kali ini ia mencoba untuk berpecah lima, "Boboiboy Kuasa Lima...!" Dan iapun berpecah menjadi lima.

Disitu ada Boboiboy Halilintar dengan tatapan dinginnya, Boboiboy Taufan dengan senyuman khasnya, Boboiboy Gempa dengan wajahnya yang ramah, Boboiboy Api dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya dan Boboiboy Air dengan wajah orang yang sedang mengantuk.

Mereka segera mencoba sedikit kuasa mereka masing-masing walaupun lumayan susah karena Boboiboy Api 'tidak sengaja' membuat api yang lumayan besar yang akhirnya dipadamkan oleh Boboiboy Air.

Boboiboy kembali menyatu dan merasa lumayan lega karena ia sepertinya masih bisa menggunakan kuasanya, 'Syukurlah...' Batinnya

 **Humikmika : Halo~! Ini chapter kedua! Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dan kurang accurate ceritanya! Maklum saya masih lumayan baru! Yaa kalau kalian masih belum tahu 'Orang itu' adalah perempuan atau laki-laki, coba aja tebak sendiri :v**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Boboiboy di sekolah 'baru'nya. Ia bangun dan melihat Gempa yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka semua.

Gempa tersenyum melihat Boboiboy yang sudah bangun, "Sudah bangun?"

Boboiboy mengangguk, "I- iya.. Yang lain masih tidur, ya?"

"Tenang saja, palingan sebentar lagi kak Taufan bangun, dan biasanya dia yang membangunkan yang lain tetapi dengan cara yang, ehem.. bisa dibilang lumayan ekstrim..."

Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, "Eh?"

"Eh, Boboiboy sudah bangun, ya?"

Gempa dan Boboiboy menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat Taufan sedang menuruni tangga, terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Padahal tadinya kalau kamu gak bangun aku mau coba bangunin kamu~"

Gempa yang masih memasak menghela nafasnya, "Janganlah, kasihan Boboiboy.. Oh iya, kak Taufan tolong bangunin yang lain ya!"

Taufan tersenyum tetapi terlihat ada makna dibalik senyuman tersebut, "Baik Gempa~ Tanpa diberitahu aku juga udah tahu kok~"

Lalu Taufan pergi, pertama-tama ia akan membangunkan kakak tertuanya tercinta.

Boboiboy menatap tempat dimana Taufan tadi berada lalu ia menatap Gempa, Gempa hanya tersenyum, "Ya, tunggu saja..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kencang,

"TAUFAAAN!"

"AMPUN KAK! AMPUN!"

Boboiboy merasa lumayan kawathir, lalu Gempa yang menyadarinya mengatakan, "Tenang saja.. Itu sudah biasa.."

"Hmm..."

Boboiboy menghela nafas lalu berpikir, 'Misalnya mereka semua punya kuasa elemen nanti gimana ya? Pasti Taufan sudah kesetrum tuh..'

"Hoaam..."

Boboiboy menoleh ke sumber suara sedangkan Gempa sudah tahu itu siapa, "Api, tumben udah bangun."

"Iya tuh, gara-gara kak Halilin dan kak Taufan. Suaranya kenceng banget!" Lalu Api menoleh ke Boboiboy dan tersenyum lebar, "Selamat pagi, Boboiboy!"

"Pa- pagi.."

"Gak usah malu-malulah~! Dulu waktu aku pertama kali dateng kesini aku juga seperti kamu kok!"

'Api.. Malu...?' Batin Boboiboy.

'Bohong banget..' Batin Gempa.

Lalu Gempa menyadari sesuatu, "Oh iya, Api! Tolong bangunin Air, dong!"

"Ehhh? Tapi anak yang satu itu sekali tidur susah dibangunin!"

"Api..."

"Iya deh! Iya!"

Seperti itulah pagi hari para Elemental bersaudara, sebenarnya Boboiboy merasa lumayan senang karena ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai saudara kembar sebelumnya. Tetapi Boboiboy juga lumayan merindukan keluarga dan teman-temannya dari dunianya, karena walaupun ia memang bisa bertemu dengan mereka yang berasal dari dunia itu tetapikan mereka masih juga bukan orang yang sama.

Boboiboy sampai di sekolah barunya, sekolah itupun sekolah yang sama dari dunianya. Ia pergi ke ruang guru karena disuruh ke ruang guru sama Gempa. Sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah ia mengetahui bahwa Halilintar dan Air berada di kelas 9A, Taufan dan Api di 9B dan Gempa di 9C dan karena itu juga Boboiboy dimasukkan ke kelas sama dengan Gempa daripada nanti satu kelas ada 3 kembaran. **(Humikmika : Maaf! Aku gak terlalu tahu sistem pendidikan di Malaysia! Aku cuma ngeliat wiki umur Boboiboy berapa lalu aku masukkan saja di kelas sesuai dengan umurnya itu! Sekali lagi maaf!)**

Boboiboy menunggu gurunya untuk memanggil Boboiboy ke kelasnya.

"Baiklah murid-murid, bu guru akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru yang akan masuk di kelas ini."

Para murid di kelas itu berbisik-bisik kata-kata seperti, "Siapa ya?" "Perempuan atau laki-laki, ya?" dan sebagainya. Gempapun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy melangkah masuk ke kelasnya itu, dan ia melihat para murid yang terkaget-kaget melihat Boboiboy. Lalu mereka segera bertanya-tanya pada Boboiboy.

"Kamu juga kembaran dari Elemental Bersaudara!?"

"Hebat!"

"Bagaimana bisa!?"

Gempa tersenyum mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya itu, tiba-tiba Gopal menengok ke arah Gempa, "Gempa! Kamu gak pernah bilang kalau kamu punya kembaran lain! Sebenarnya keluargamu itu apa, sih!?"

Gempa hanya tertawa, "Mana kutahu.."

Boboiboy menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu, "Selamat siang.. Aku Boboiboy"

"Baiklah, Boboiboy! Kau boleh duduk di.." Gurunya mencoba untuk mencari kursi kosong lalu terdapat sebuah kursi kosong di paling belakang, gurunya menunjuk kursi itu, "..situ!"

"Baik, bu.."

Setelah itu kelas berjalan seperti biasa tetapi tidak jarang Boboiboy ditanya-tanya oleh teman sekelasnya dan berakhir dengan teguran guru.

Saat itu sudah istirahat, cerita tentang ada murid baru dan bahwa murid itu ada salah satu kembaran dari Elemental Bersaudarapun menyebar dengan cepat. Gempa dan Gopal mendatangi mejanya Boboiboy.

Gopal tersenyum dan segera bersalaman dengan Boboiboy, "Halo Boboiboy! Aku Gopal! Kawan baik kau!"

Boboiboypun ikut tersenyum melihat Gopal dari dunia itu, "Halo Gopal!"

Gempa tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, "Kau tidak apa-apakan, Boboiboy? Sebenarnya ini juga pernah terjadi saat Api datang dan apalagi Air!"

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, makasih sudah bertanya ya, Gempa!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan Taufan yang berdiri disitu, "Boboiboy, Gempa! Mau makan bareng di kantin gak? Untuk merayakan kedatangan saudara kita yang hilang lho~! Kak Hali, Api dan Air sudah menunggu di kantin, jadi tinggal kalian saja! Ayo!"

Taufan segera menarik Boboiboy dan Gempa, "Oh iya! Gopal maaf ya, di istirahat ini kamu gak bisa main ama mereka! Nanti aku traktir biskuit Yaya dari kedai Tok Aba deh~!"

"BISKUIT YAYA!?"

"Eh? Ada apa dengan biskuitku?"

"ALAMAK! YAYA!"

Boboiboy berusaha menahan tawa dan Gempa hanya menghela nafas.

Saat mereka sudah sampai ke kantin mereka bisa melihat Halilintar, Api dan Air sedang duduk di bangku kantin, Api dan Air tersenyum melihat mereka sedangkan Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis sangaaat tipis sampai tidak ada yang bisa menyadarinya.

"Lama banget sih!"

"Hehe~ Maaf tadi ada hambatan di tengah jalan!"

Merekapun duduk di bangku kantin dengan Boboiboy duduk di antara Taufan dan Gempa,

"Ayolah Boboiboy jangan malu-malu~!"

"Iya! Kita gak jahat, kok! Mungkin kecuali kak Hali.."

"APA KATAMU!?

"Cuma bercanda kok!"

"Boboiboy, kalau kamu capek tidur aja~"

"Air, sesekali jangan mikir tentang tidur napa!"

"Sudah, sudah! Katanya kita datang kesini buat merayakan kedatangan Boboiboy!"

"Oh iya! Boboiboy kalau mau sesuatu nanti kita traktir deh~!"

"Eh..! Aku gak mau merepotkan kalian.."

"Ayolah! Kitakan saudara!"

Boboiboy tersenyum tetapi ia memiliki rasa sangat bersalah juga karena telah 'menipu' mereka, bahwa sebenarnya Boboiboy bukanlah saudara mereka tetapi Boboiboy sendiri adalah mereka.

Halilintar menyadari bahwa Boboiboy masih malu-malu dengan mereka lalu ia menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, jangan malu-malu. Kitakan memang saudara."

Mereka semua kecuali Halilintar kaget,

"Eh! Kak Hali sesekali bilang sesuatu yang seperti itu ke aku dong~"

"Gak sudi."

"Jahat!"

"Kak Halilintar benar, masa sesama saudara malu-malu!"

"Iya Boboiboy!"

Akhirnya merekapun mulai ngobrol berbagai macam topik untuk saling mengenal, dan Boboiboy merasa mulai terbiasa dengan para Elemental Bersaudara.

"Oh iya! Kak Taufan inget gak film yang tadi malem kita tonton?"

"Ohh! Yang tentang seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan elemen, ya?"

DEG! 'Kenapa aku kaget mendengarnya? Kan mereka tidak tahu siapa aku..' Batin Boboiboy.

Gempa mulai penasaran, "Kekuatan elemen?"

"Iya! Elemen di bumi!" Api nyengir, "Kalau aku punya kekuatan seperti itu aku mau punya yang elemen api, sesuai dengan namaku!"

"Kamu bakal ngapain dengan kekuatan itu?"

"Hm.. Gak tahu deh! Mungkin aku bisa bermain-main dengan apinya dan sekali-kali membakar barang kalo lagi kesal!"

Boboiboy yang mendengarkannya hanya terdiam, 'Itu memang pasti kamu lakukan kalau kamu punya kuasa itu..'

"Kalau kak Taufan, bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku sih pengennya yang elemen angin! Kan keren, bisa terbang-terbang gitu! Bisa bebas dan merasa tidak akan terjerat oleh apapun!"

'Memang benar, kalau berpecah kamu suka terbang-terbang..' Batin Boboiboy.

"Hee~ Kalau kak Gempa gimana?"

Gempa berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin kalau aku elemen tanah.."

"Kenapa?"

"Gak tahu.." Gempa tersenyum, "Mungkin karena kalau punya kekuatan elemen itu, bisa mengubah-ngubah bentuk tanah menjadi berbagai macam hal dan juga bisa digunakan sebagai berbagai macam hal juga.."

'Seperti Tangan Tanah, Golem Tanah dan Golem Naga Tanah, ya?' Batin Boboiboy.

"Kalau kak Hali gimana?"

"Pertanyaan konyol."

"Ayolah~ Kan gakpapa~"

"Kalau aku pilih listrik."

"Kenapa?"

"Biar kalau ada yang menyembalkan sepertimu bisa langsung disetrum sampai pingsan!"

"Tega!"

'Itu memang apa yang kamu lakukan jika aku berpecah..' Batin Boboiboy.

"Kalau kamu Air?"

"Eh.. Mungkin kalau aku pilih elemen Air.."

"Kenapa? Karena itu namamu, ya!"

"Bukan.. Itu karenakan air itu enak buat diminum jadi gak kehabisan stok minum gitu.. dan juga siapa tahu airnya bisa dibikin jadi kayak kasur terus ditidurin jadi kasur yang dingin dan empuk gitu.."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

'Itu memang apa yang Air akan lakukan...' Batin Boboiboy.

Gempa menoleh ke arah Boboiboy, "Kalau kamu Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy tersentak, "Eh? A- aku?"

Mereka semua menatap Boboiboy karena juga ingin tahu elemen apa yang akan dipilih Boboiboy.

"Kalau aku.."

KRINGGG! KRINGGG!

Boboiboy menari-nari di dalam hati, 'Terima kasih banyak, bel!' Batinnya.

"Eh? Jam istirahat udah selesai! Ayo balik!"

Akhirnya mereka semua balik ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

 **Humikmika : Ini chapter ke 3~! Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Aku kira fanfic ini gak bakal ada yang ngerti karena bahkan Authornya lumayan gak ngerti :v Canda kok~ Ini chapter ke 3, maaf jika banyak kekurangan di chapter ini juga dan terima kasih banyak atas orang-orang yang telah mereview, follow dan fav! Soalnya biasanya itu yang membuatku ingin melanjutkan ceritanya~ Aku aja senyum-senyum sendiri baca review, hehehe~**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Humikmika : Chapter yang satu ini ada karena sebuah review yang saya baca :v**

Di dunia tempat Boboiboy berasal, Tok Aba menunggu cucu satu-satunya yang tidak balik-balik itu.

"Kemana Boboiboy? Kok belum pulang-pulang?"

Tok Aba melihat Ochobot telah datang dari pencariannya, "Bagaimana Ochobot?"

"Boboiboy sudah aku cari tapi gak ketemu-temu.."

 _~Flashback~_

 _Tok Aba melihat jam, "Kok Boboiboy tidak datang-datang? Padahal katanya dia mau bantu Atok mengurus kedai! Ochobot coba cari Boboiboy! Soalnya atok tak boleh tinggalin kedai ini!"_

 _"Baik tok!"_

 _Ochobot pergi di tengah perjalanan ia melihat Yaya, "Yaya! Kau lihat Boboiboy tidak?"_

 _Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Eh? Nggak tuh. Memangnya Boboiboy kenapa?"_

 _"Katanya Boboiboy mau membantuk atok tetapi dia tidak datang-datang juga.."_

 _"Hmm... Mau aku bantu cari?"_

 _"Nggak usah, terima kasih Yaya!"_

 _"Sama-sama"_

 _Ochobot kembali mencari Boboiboy lalu ia bertemu dengan Ying yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru,_

 _"Ying! Kau lihat Boboiboy tidak?"_

 _"Eh? Boboiboy? Memangnya kenapa?_

 _"Boboiboy tidak datang-datang padahal katanya mau bantu Atok mengurusi kedainya.."_

 _"Ohh.. Oh iya! Kau sudah dengar belum tentang lubang besar di lapangan?"_

 _"Lubang besar?"_

 _"Iya! Kalau belum coba lihat, yok! Siapa tahu Boboiboy disitu!"_

 _"Oke!"_

 _Mereka pergi ke lapangan dan saat mereka sudah tiba di lapangan terlihat banyak orang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah lubang besar._

 _"Ying! Ochobot!"_

 _Ying dan Ochobot menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat Gopal berlari ke arah mereka,_

 _"Kalian sudah lihat belum, lubangnya?"_

 _"Ini baru mau lihat!"_

 _Mereka mendekati lubang dengan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang melihat lubang. Di pinggir lubang sudah dipasang sesuatu seperti yang tanda DO NOT ENTER yang biasa dipakai polisi untuk menutup dimana terjadinya pembunuhan untuk menghindari orang terjatuh ke lubang itu. Sebelum Ying dan Ochobot bisa melihat lubang itu dari dekat para polisi sudah datang dan membubarkan kerumunan orang itu dan saat kerumunan orang sudah mulai berpergian mereka bisa melihat lubang itu dengan lebih jelas walaupun dari jauh._

 _"Oh iya! Gopal, kamu lihat Boboiboy tidak?"_

 _"Boboiboy? Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Katanya Boboiboy mau bantuin Atok buat ngurusin kedai, tapi orangnya gak dateng-dateng!"_

 _Gopal kaget mendengarkannya dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Ka- kamu sudah cari di seluruh sudut kota belum?"_

 _"Sudah.. tapi-"_

 _"Kalian ngapain disini?"_

 _Mereka bertiga menoleh dan melihat Fang mendekati mereka._

 _"Kau sendiri ngapain disini?"_

 _"Aku hanya penasaran tentang lubang besar yang di tengah lapangan."_

 _"Oi, Fang! Kau lihat Boboiboy tidak?"_

 _"Nggak, memang kenapa?"_

 _"Itu tuh, katanya Boboiboy mau bantu Tok Aba buat mengurusi kedainya tetapi Boboiboy tidak datang-datang!"_

 _"Gopal, kamu kenapa?"_

 _Fang dan Ying menoleh ke Gopal dan melihat Gopal berwajah pucat,_

 _"Iya tuh! Kau kenapa?"_

 _"Eh... Tadikan aku mau main ama Boboiboy di lapangan ini sebelumnya buat main bola sebelum ada lubangnya.. Terus aku gak bisa karena disuruh belajar sama appaku, terus Boboiboy bilang kalau gitu dia mau main di lapangan ini sendiri.."_

 _Fang dan Ying memucat sedangkan Ochobot pasti akan memucat juga kalau dia bukan robot._

 _"Berarti.."_

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Tidak mungkin... kan...?"_

 _Mereka berempat mendekati lubang itu saat mereka lihat polisinya sedang lengah._

 _"Hng?"_

 _"Ada apa, Ochobot?"_

 _"Lubang ini... Mengeluarkan gelombang kekuatan yang sangat kuat..."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"...seperti sebuah portal..."_

 _"Portal?"_

 _"..iya, portal.. Portal ke sebuah dimensi yang lain... Tetapi aku tidak tahu itu dimensi macam apa jadi belum tentu aman untuk loncat ke portal itu..."_

 _~Flashback End~_

 **Humikmika : Hehehe~ Chapter ini adalah chapter yang menunjukkan bagaimana kondisi di dunia Boboiboy yang asli, langsung bikin soalnya ngeliat banyak review yang bikin bahagia~ Saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, jika kalian punya pertanyaan silahkan review saja!**

 **Kenapa Boboiboy menyembunyikan kekuatannya?**

 **Itu karena dunia yang Boboiboy datangi lebih ke reality. Bayangin misalnya banyak orang tahu kalo Boboiboy punya kekuatan super seperti itu nanti dia diapain? Nanti reaksi orang-orang gimana? Mungkin nanti dia bakal ditakuti oleh orang-orang atau mungkin nanti dia akan ditanya-tanya berbagai macam pertanyaan atau mungkin nanti dia dikira bahwa dia alien atau semacamnya lalu dijadikan sebagai bahan percobaan atau ditangkap karena dianggap membahayakan umat manusia. :v (sebenarnya ini cuma alasan Author juga tapi ini alasan yang lumayan jelas, kan?)**

 **Kok Tok Aba bisa langsung nerima Boboiboy gitu aja? Kan seharusnya elemental bersaudara cuma kembar 5 kan? Tok Aba nggak tau kah kalau cucunya cuma 5?**

 **Itu karena Tok Aba kurang diberi detail oleh orang tuanya mereka dan juga, kan ini seperti di film saat Boboiboy dikira hanya punya mode Angin, Tanah dan Petir tetapi ternyata ia punya mode Taufan, Gempa dan Halilintar, kan? Dan juga kemunculan Api pun tadinya di awal cerita juga tidak terduga oleh mereka semua, kan?**

 **Kalau bingung tentang kenapa orang tuanya Elemental Bersaudara tidak tinggal bersama Boboiboy dan mengapa Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa harus hidup terpisah dengan Api dan Air, mungkin nanti akan diceritakan di sebuah chapter.**

 **Dan juga salah satu alasan lagi adalah bagi mereka alasan yang paling jelas saat melihat Boboiboy disaat itu adalah bahwa Boboiboy adalah saudara mereka yang hilang.**

 **Dan jika ada yang penasaran kenapa di dunianya Boboiboy ada portal berwujud lubang sedangkan di dunianya Elemental Bersaudara gak ada, nanti mungkin akan diceritakan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak saya jawab karena takut Author gak sengaja ngasih spoiler :v.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tapi tadi aku beneran lihat kak Hali kok disitu!"

"Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaanmu saja!"

"Iya! Beneran! Tadi aku lihat kak Hali tapi iris matanya merah terus tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak!"

"Jangan bercanda Taufan! Kau tahu kalau leluconmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Tapi ini bukan bercanda!"

Taufan menatap Halilintar dengan serius sedangkan menonton perdebatan mereka berdua.

Gempa akhirnya maju untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka, "Sudah, sudah jangan berantem.. Dan mungkin saja kamu salah lihat.. Soalnya dari tadi aku dan kak Halilintar ada di rumah ini dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat kak Halilintar keluar rumah.."

Taufan terkejut mendengarnya, "Berarti kamu tidak percaya sama aku, Gempa!?"

"Bukan itu.. Tapi dari tadi kak Halilintar memang tidak keluar rumah.."

Halilintar mengangguk, "Itu benar! Mungkin saja kamu sedang berhalusinasi atau apa kali! Mana mungkin iris mataku merah terus tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak!"

"Tapi-"

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu rumah terbuka lalu Taufan segera berlari memeluk orang yang membuka pintu itu, "Boboiboy~! Pasti kau membelakukan~?"

Boboiboy bingung, "Eh? Ada apa?"

Taufan melepaskan pelukannya, "Kamu percaya gak kalau tadi aku lihat kak Hali keluar rumah?"

"Kan terserah dia kalau mau keluar rumah atau tidak."

Taufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan-"

Gempa memegang pundak Taufan, "Sudah.. Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaanmu saja.."

Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Gempa menghela nafas, "Tadi katanya kak Taufan melihat kak Halilintar di luar tetapi dengan iris mata yang merah-"

DEG!

"-dan juga setelah itu katanya dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa jejak, dan padahal daritadi kak Halilintar sama sekali tidak keluar rumah.."

Sebutir keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Boboiboy, "Be- be- benarkah?"

Gempa menyadari raut wajah Boboiboy yang secara tiba-tiba berubah, "Kenapa, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy tersentak, "E- eh? Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

Halilintar yang daritadi diam menatap Boboiboy, "..." Lalu Boboiboy menyadarinya,

"A- ada apa, Halilintar?"

Halilintar segara mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang tadi ia baca sebelum Taufan dan Boboiboy datang.

Taufan menatap Boboiboy, "Jadi, Boboiboy.. Kamu percaya sama aku gak?"

Boboiboy semakin gugup, "Ehmm.. Mungkin saja kamu hanya salah lihat kali..."

Taufan menghela nafas pasrah, "Betul juga.. Mungkin saja aku hanya salah lihat.." Lalu ia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Gempa segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Boboiboy, "Oh iya Boboiboy, kamu sudah beli bahan makanan yang kuminta tadi belum?"

"Oh!" Boboiboy memberikan plastik dengan bahan makanan, "Ini!"

Gempa tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Boboiboy. Tapi kau cepat sekali membelinya padahal tokonya lumayan jauh!"

"Hehehe, Sama-sama."

Boboiboy berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar rumah lalu Gempa menyadarinya, "Mau kemana, Boboiboy?"

"Cuma mau menghirup udara segar aja, kok.."

Saat Boboiboy sudah di luar rumah ia segera berlari ke taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman lalu menghela nafas lega, "Hampir saja..."

 _~Flashback~_

 _Saat itu Boboiboy sedang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di rumah karena hari itu adalah hari libur dan Elemental Bersaudara yang ada di rumah hanya dia, Halilintar dan Gempa._

 _"Aduh!"_

 _Boboiboy dan Halilintar menoleh ke Gempa, "Ada apa, Gempa?"_

 _"Aku lupa membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam hari ini! Aku harus beli sekarang, tapi tokonya lumayan jauh... Keburu jam makan malam.."_

 _"Bukannya makan malam masih lama?_

 _"Tapi tokonya jauh, kira-kira butuh waktu hampir sejam dengan jalan kaki.."_

 _Daripada tidak ada kerjaan Boboiboy menawarkan diri, "Mendingan aku aja beli! Kamu tinggal kasih tahu aku apa yang perlu dibeli, biar nanti aku beli!"_

 _"Eh, tapi-"_

 _"Tak apa-apa aku saja!"_

 _Akhirnya Gempapun membiarkan Boboiboy untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanannya, ia memberikan notes tentang apa yang harus dibeli lalu Boboiboy berangkat._

 _Saat Boboiboy sudah kurang lebih setengah jalan ke arah tujuannya ia baru ingat kalau tokonya itu sangat jauh, "Hadooh... Bagaimana bisa Gempa setiap hari pergi ke toko itu?! Gak capek gitu!?"_

 _Karena gak ada kerjaan selain jalan Boboiboy iseng-iseng ngelihatin jam lalu matanya sedikit melebar, "ALAMAK! SUDAH HAMPIR JAM MAKAN MALAM!" Boboiboy berusaha berpikir cara terbaik supaya bisa cepat sampai ke toko itu, 'Oh iya! Aku jadi Boboiboy Halilintar saja!' Boboiboy kembali berpikir, 'Tapi misalnya salah satu dari para Elemental Bersaudara ngelihat aku gimana? Ya sudahlah! Ini sudah lumayan darurat!'_

 _"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"_

 _Setelah Boboiboy menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar ia segera menggunakan kecepatan kilat untuk berlari dan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak lama ia sudah sampai ke tujuan. Sebelum masuk ke toko itu Boboiboy kembali menjadi Boboiboy yang biasa untuk membeli bahan makanannya, setelah ia keluar dari toko itu dan melihat tidak ada orang di sekitarnya ia berubah menjadi Halilintar lalu lari dengan kecepatan kilat untuk pergi ke toko lain._

 _Di tengah jalan ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan uangnya lalu ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambilnya dan apa yang tidak ia sadari adalah bahwa Taufan sedang berada disitu melihat Boboiboy dalam wujud Boboiboy Halilintar tetapi Boboiboy tidak menyadarinya. Setelah ia mengambilnya Boboiboy kembali menggunakan kecepatan kilat lagi dan di tempat itu juga adalah sebuah perempatan jadi ia bagaikan menghilang tanpa jejak._

 _Taufan tentu saja kaget dan segera berlari pulang dan melihat Halilintar sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dan Gempa yang seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu, "Eh, Kak Taufan sudah pu-"_

 _"Kak Hali! Tadi bukannya kak Hali ada di luar ya?"_

 _Halilintar menoleh ke arah Taufan, "Apa maksudmu? Daritadi aku di rumah, kok!"_

 _"Bohong! Tadi aku lihat kak Hali di luar!"_

 _"Itu hanya perasaanmu."_

 _"Tapi..."_

 _Dan itulah bagaimana perdebatan itu mulai._

 _~Flashback End~_

Boboiboy melihat ke jam dan ia lihat bahwa itu sudah jam makan malam lalu ia segera berjalan pulang.

 **Humikmika : Ini dia chapter ke 5~ Pengen ngetik tapi males ngetik jadi akhirnya ngetik, deh~ Terima kasih banyak atas review-reviewnya! Favsnya! Dan juga Follownya! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! Dan mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan di fic ini, maklum saya masih Author baru.. Hehe..**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	6. Chapter 6

Itu adalah hari yang biasa di sekolah, Boboiboy sedang berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah karena merasa tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Biasanya di saat seperti itu ia mencoba iseng-iseng berubah menjadi salah satu pecahannya tetapi karena situasi yang sedang ia alami, tidak ada kemungkinan ia bisa memakai kuasanya itu sembarangan.

Di perjalanannya keliling sekolah ia bisa melihat Taufan bermain dengan skateboardnya dengan Api yang bersamanya yang ingin coba menaiki skateboardnya.

Ia melihat Gempa yang sibuk dengan tugas OSISnya.

Dan ia melihat Air yang tertidur di kelas dengan sebuah minuman disebelahnya.

Tapi dimana Halilintar?

Boboiboy coba mencari Halilintar karena daripada berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah tanpa tujuan lebih baik dengan tujuankan?

Ia sudah mencari di halaman sekolah.

Ia sudah mencari di kelas-kelas.

Ia sudah mencari dimana-mana tetapi masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Halilintar.

'Dimana dia?' Batin Boboiboy.

Lalu ia mencari di salah satu sudut tersembunyi di sekolah dan ia melihat ada Halilintar disitu bersama beberapa orang lain yang sepertinya tidak baik.

Halilintar yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan Boboiboy bertanya kepada mereka, "Mau apa kalian?"

Salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya pemimpinnya menjawab, "Heh! Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya, Halilintar?"

Halilintar tidak mengatakan apapun tetapi dari raut wajahnya sudah terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak menyukai mereka.

Boboiboy tahu kalau di dunianya pecahannya yang satu ini memang paling pemarah dan dingin tetapi ia tidak menyangka bila pecahannya yang itu menjadi orang tersendiri bisa menimbulkan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Bahkan sampai membuat musuh sebanyak itu.

Orang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka maju dan sudah mau memukul Halilintar tetapi Halilintar berhasil menghindari pukulan itu dan membalasnya dengan sebuah pukulan lagi. Lalu semua anak buah pemimpinnyapun maju dan mulai mencoba untuk mengeroyok Halilintar tetapi ia berhasil menghindari semua itu dan justru membalasnya lagi.

Boboiboy yang daritadi melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa merasakan kekaguman terhadap Halilintar karena ternyata Halilintar tanpa kuasapun juga masih kuat! Bahkan sangat kuat!

Tetapi setelah lama-lama melihat pertarungan itu hasilnya semakin parah karena orang-orangnya tidak habis-habis, Boboiboy juga menyadari bahwa Halilintar semakin terkuras tenaganya dan ia segera menerima banyak pukulan karena hampir kehabisan tenaga. Boboiboy sudah mulai gelisah, ia ingin sekali membantu Halilintar tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Nanti ia hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagi Halilintar.. Kecuali..

Boboiboy menatap ke jam kuasanya.

Tapi itu tidak boleh!

Boboiboy tidak ingin selalu merasa tergantung kepada jam kuasanya!

Keadaannya makin parah Halilintar sudah mulai bermunculan luka yang parah. Saat itu jantung Boboiboy berdebar dengan kencang karena ia bingung, lebih baik ia memakai kuasanya atau tidak? Boboiboy menggigit bibirnya lalu ia sudah mulai bercucuran keringat.

Akhirnya Boboiboy sudah menetapkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia akan membantu Halilintar,

dengan kuasanya.

Boboiboy segera berlari ke depan Halilintar lalu merentangkan tangannya memberikan perlindungan untuk Halilintar. Halilintar melebarkan matanya, kaget, "Apa yang kau..."

"Oh.. Siapa ini? Ada pendatang baru rupanya.. Hmm? Mukamu sama seperti muka si sampah itu!" Pemimpin menunjuk ke Halilintar yang dibalas dengan sebuah delikan dari Halilintar kearahnya, "Ternyata kau perlu diajar juga ya?"

Halilintar terlihat marah, "Boboiboy, kenapa kamu disini!? Tidak seharusnya kamu disini! Ini urusanku bukan urusanmu!"

Boboiboy hanya diam saja.

"Jawab!"

'Pemimpin' hanya tertawa, "Ternyata pertemuan kedua saudara ini berada di keadaan yang tidak tepat, ya?"

Saat 'pemimpin' dan para anak buahnya akan segera kembali meluncurkan pukulan, tiba-tiba..

"KERIS PETIR!"

Muncullah sebuah keris petir di tangan Boboiboy, mereka semua kaget karena bagaimana bisa dari sebuah kekosongan tiba-tiba suatu benda? Lalu setelah itu mereka tertawa(tentu saja terkecuali Halilintar dan Boboiboy),

"APA ITU!? PEDANG MAINAN? HAHAHA!"

"MUNGKIN KAU SALAH TEMPAT! KALAU DARI TK JANGAN KESINI! HAHAHAHA!"

Boboiboy marah lalu ia segera melempar keris petir itu ke salah satu anak buah, lalu orang itu kesetrum sampai gosong lalu pingsan.

Mereka semua terbelalak matanya, "A- apa!?"

Boboiboy tersenyum kemenangan, ia kembali memunculkan keris petir dan melemparnya satu per satu ke anak buah-anak buahnya 'pemimpin' sampai hanya tersisa sang 'pemimpin'.

"KAMU-"

'Pemimpin' itu segera mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari kantongnya, mata Halilintar terbelalak tetapi Boboiboy masih terlihat tenang. Karena 'pemimpin' itu memegan pistol itu dengan tangan yang bergetaran Boboiboy menggunakan kuasa anginnya untuk menjatuhkan pistol itu dari tangannya dengan mudahnya lalu ia mengambil pistol itu.

Boboiboy menatap dingin orang itu, "Sekarang kamu mau apa?"

"HII!" Lalu sang 'pemimpin' langsung pergi.

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Halilintar yang daritadi membeku, "Mereka itu siapa?"

Halilintar sudah tidak lagi membeku, "Aku punya pertanyaan yang lebih bagus.."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau?"

Boboiboy tersentak, ia baru ingat bahwa tadi ia memakai kuasanya untuk membantu Halilintar! Dan sekarang Halilintar sudah tahu bahwa Boboiboy memiliki kuasa.

"Aku.. Tentu saja aku Boboiboy!"

Halilintar tidak terlihat menanggapi jawaban yang itu lalu ia bertanya lagi, "Sebenarnya, kamu itu siapa?"

Boboiboy tahu kalau ia hanya diam saja Halilintar tidak akan pergi dan tetap menanyai hal yang sama lagi.

"Aku.."

Boboiboy menghela nafasnya, pasrah.

"Aku tahu pasti hari seperti ini akan datang.."

Lalu Boboiboy tersenyum, "Soal siapa aku, aku masih belum bisa memberitahumu karena aku ingin memberitahumu lain waktu."

Halilintar tidak terlihat puas sama sekali dengan jawabannya itu.

"Dan mohon jangan beritahu kepada yang lain tentang yang kau liat, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

Boboiboy tersenyum sedih. Lalu Halilintar menghela nafas, "Ya sudahlah, dari raut wajahmu aku tahu kamu tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang kekuatanmu yang itu. Dan..." Halilintar menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu sambil berusaha untuk tidak bertatap mata dengan Boboiboy, "Terima kasih.."

Boboiboy tersenyum dan juga kaget, "Sama-sama! Hehe!" Lalu ia kembali ke wajah seriusnya, "Mereka tadi itu siapa?"

Halilintar menghela nafas, "Mereka itu.. Musuh lama.. Aku pernah berduel dengan salah satu dari mereka dan aku menang, sejak saat itu mereka mulai menggangguku.. Sejujurnya hal seperti ini sering terjadi tapi tidak pernah dengan orang sebanyak ini.."

"Oh.."

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Ya sudahlah! Ayo balik! Pasti yang lain menunggu kita!" Boboiboy berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah

Halilintar tersenyum tipis, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lalu ia mengikuti Boboiboy.

"Oh iya! Lukamu itu perlu diobati!"

Halilintar menatap ke luka-luka yang ia dapati, "Ini tidak separah itu, kok.."

Tiba-tiba..

"Kak Halilintar! Boboiboy! Darimana saja sih kalian-" Lalu Gempa melihat luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Halilintar, "Ya ampun, kak Halilintar! Bagaimana bisa!?" Tentu saja Gempa lumayan panik karena sebelumnya kakaknya yang satu ini tidak pernah mengalami luka separah ini, "Ayo kita pulang dulu! Yang lain menunggu kita, nanti aku obati di rumah!"

Boboiboy menatap mereka pergi ke arah saudara-saudaranya yang lain dan melihat saudara-saudaranya yang lain juga kaget dan khawatir tetapi Halilintar hanya mendengus.

Ia melihat Taufan dan Api melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka kearah Boboiboy dengan Gempa yang tersenyum,

"Boboiboy! Kamu mau ikut tidak! Nanti ditinggal loh~!"

Boboiboy tersenyum, 'Jadi begini ya rasanya punya saudara?' Batinnya.

"Iya!" Lalu Boboiboy segera berlari kearah mereka.

 **Humikmika : Ini dia chapter 6~! Pengen bikin tapi gak ada ide akhirnya ada ide lalu bikin deh~! Maaf kemarin gak bikin soalnya.. soalnya.. Ehm... Author mau istirahat sehari, nah! Iya! Itu! Mungkin besok aku bakal bikin chapter 7 mungkin nggak nanti lihat~ Terima kasih atas favs, follows dan reviewsnya ya! Itu yang membuat saya sangat berbahagia dan mau melanjutkan cerita ini!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hari itu para Elemental Bersaudara + Boboiboy berkumpul disitu untuk melihat permainannya skateboardnya Taufan. Beberapa dari mereka pasti tidak mau kecuali kalau dipaksa akhirnya mau.

"Cepetan!"

Taufan cemberut, "Ihh, kak Hali gak ikhlas banget nontonnya!"

Halilintar mendengus, "Tentu saja gak ikhlas! Kamu yang menyeretku kesini!"

Gempa berusaha menenangkan Halilintar, "Sudah, sudah.. Lagipula gakpapakan sesekali?"

Sedangkan Api yang lumayan bersemangat, "Iya! Lagipula permainan skateboardnya hebat juga, kan?"

Dan Air.. Ya, "ZzZz..." Sudah ketiduran.

"Air! Bangunlah! Tega banget ama kakakmu yang tercintah ini~"

Api tertawa, "Hehe! Kak Taufan tahukan dia gak bakal bangun kalau sudah sekali tertidur?"

"Iya sih.."

Lalu Taufan memulai permainannya dan melakukan berbagai macam trik skateboard, mereka semua memang mengakui bahwa Taufan memang jago dalam permainan skateboard. Justru semua Elemental Bersaudara memiliki keahliannya masing-masing!

Tetapi saat Taufan hendak melakukan putaran di langit tiba-tiba ia tidak sengaja menjadi ceroboh lalu ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh dan ia menutup matanya. Yang lain kaget dan Boboiboypun juga kaget, ia mulai panik lalu segera diam-diam menggunakan kuasa anginnya. Mereka semua terbelalak matanya dan saat Taufan membuka matanya ia sedang terbang! Ada sebuah pusaran angin yang mengangkatnya!

'Bagaimana bisa!?' Batinnya.

Tetapi Halilintar sudah memiliki kecurigaan siapa yang melakukan itu, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Boboiboy lalu Boboiboy menyadarinya, "Shh.."

Halilintar mendengus lalu segera kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya ke Taufan.

Taufan merasa kaget sekaligus kagum, "Aku terbang!"

Api merasa kagum juga, matanya sudah terlihat berbinar-binar, "Itu gimana caranya!? Aku juga ingin terbang!"

Gempa khawatir, "Kak Taufan! Turun! Itu bahaya! Kok kak Taufan bisa terbang!?"

Dan Air masih tidur memeluk sebuah bantal yang ia dapat entah darimana mungkin saja dari makcik kantin.

Boboiboy menggunakan kuasa anginnya dan segera menurunkan Taufan pelan-pelan sampai akhirnya Taufan menginjak tanah.

"Yahh.. Padahal aku masih ingin terbang.."

"Kak Taufan ajarin caranya terbang, dong!"

"Gak apa-apakan?! Kok tadi kak Taufan bisa terbang!?"

"Gak tahu.." Lalu Taufan mengubah raut wajahnya seperti orang yang mau bercerita horror, "Mungkin saja.. Itu tadi ada 'mereka'.."

"Mereka..?"

"Mahluk halus, lah!"

Gempa merasa sedikit percaya dengan itu tetapi, "Kak Taufan! Itu gak mungkin!" Ia menoleh ke arah Halilintar yang daritadi diam saja, "Kan?"

Halilintar hanya mendengus dan mengangkat bahunya.

Lalu Gempa menoleh kearah Boboiboy, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Boboiboy?"

"Eh? Menurutku?" Boboiboy menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kalau menurutku mungkin tadi itu hanya fenomena alam..."

Tetapi pendapat Api berbeda, "Mungkin tadi kak Taufan dibantu oleh dewa angin!"

Gempa menatap ke adiknya yang satu ini, "Imanmu kemana?"

Api hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa kecil, "Hehe.."

Halilintar yang daritadi diam saja akhirnya bersuara, "Ayo pulang sekarang! Lagipula pertunjukan kecilmu sudah selesaikan?"

"Ya sudah! Ayo!"

oo0O0oo

Boboiboy berada di taman yang lumayan sepi, sendirian. Karena melihat pertunjukan Taufan tadi ia jadi ingin mencoba untuk bermain dengan hoverboardnya. Boboiboy melihat ke sekitarnya, 'Tidak ada siapa-siapa!' Lalu..

"BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!"

Ia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan dengan hoverboard tercintanya.

Boboiboy Taufan tersenyum lalu menaiki hoverboardnya ingin mencoba trik-trik skateboard yang dilakukan oleh Taufan tadi, 'Ini hoverboard sih, bukan skateboard.. Tapi siapa tahu masih bisa, kan?"

Sebenarnya Boboiboy bisa meminjam skateboard dari Taufan tetapi biasanya Taufan tidak akan mau meminjamkan skateboardnya itu ke orang lain, mungkin kecuali Api karena ia tahu adiknya yang satu itu jika permintaannya ditolak nanti ia akan berubah menjadi segalak Halilintar, bahkan lebih galak.

Saat ia bermain dengan hoverboardnya itu ia merasa bahagia, karena sudah lama Boboiboy tidak menggunakan hoverboardnya itu sejak kedatangannya ke dunia ini.

Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah karena ingin ke toilet, Boboiboy Taufan meninggalkan hoverboardnya di atas sebuah bangku dan menghilangkan angin yang ada di hoverboard itu supaya hoverboard itu tidak terbang lalu ia pergi ke toilet.

Api sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman itu dan melihat ada sesuatu seperti sebuah skateboard tanpa roda(?) berwarna biru dengan pola seperti yang ada di baju Taufan. Api mencoba melihat bagian bawahnya 'skateboard' itu dan melihat ada sebuah lubang atau sesuatu seperti yang digunakan untuk kendaraan supaya bisa berjalan.

Tiba-tiba 'skateboard' itu menyala dan terbang. Tentu saja Api terkejut melihatnya, lalu matanya berbinar-binar, "Ini hoverboard ya?!"

Boboiboy Taufan yang baru balik dari toilet segera bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak saat melihat Api ada disitu, 'Api!?' Batinnya.

Ia melihat ada seorang satpam mendatangi Api, "Permisi, tapi taman ini gerbangnya akan segera ditutup. Jadi mohon segera keluar dari taman ini dan bawa mainanmu itu. Sekarang tinggal kamu saja yang berada di taman ini."

"Eh, tapi ini bukan punya-"

Satpam itu segera menyuruh Api untuk pergi dari taman itu sebelum ia bisa berkata apa yang mau ia katakan.

Boboiboy Taufan mengikuti Api secara diam-diam dari belakangnya, 'Bagaimana ini!?' Batinnya.

Ia tidak bisa kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa jika belum memegang hoverboardnya itu, karena Boboiboy Taufan dengan hoverboardnya itu sudah sepaket dan sebuah paket tidak bisa dikembalikan jika tidak lengkap.

Api menatap ke hoverboard itu, "Ini mendingan aku apain, ya?" Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Kayaknya mendingan aku bawa pulang dulu dan nanti aku tanya kak Gempa mendingan harus diapain!"

'Kenapa gak diserahin ke kantor polisi langsung aja!? Kamu udah pernah diajarin itu, kan!?' Batin Boboiboy Taufan.

Sebenarnya ia bisa mengendalikan hoverboard itu dari jauh, tetapi jika ia mengendalikannya kearahnya nanti pasti Api akan mengejar hoverboardnya lalu akan melihat siapakah pemilik hoverboard itu.

Api sampai di rumah, "Aku pulang~!"

"Oh! Api! Kamu bersama Boboiboy, tidak?"

Api menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak tuh, memangnya dia belum balik?"

"Belum.. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kamu pegang itu?"

Api menunjuk ke hoverboard yang sedang ia pegang, "Ini?" Ia tersenyum bangga, "Aku menemukannya di bangku taman tadi!"

Gempa kaget, "Kamu menemukannya? Apa pemiliknya tidak akan mencari benda itu!?"

"Tadi aku mau bilang ke satpamnya kalau ini bukan punyaku, sebelum aku bisa bilang dia udah mengusirku dari taman. Katanya juga, udah gak ada orang di taman tadi! Aku bingung harus diapain jadi aku bawa pulang aja!"

Gempa menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, besok kita kasih ke kantor polisi ya? Siapa tahu pemiliknya mencari-cari benda itu.. Ngomong-ngomong itu apa?"

"Hehehe! Ini itu.." Api menaruh hoverboard itu dan tiba-tiba hoverboard itu terbang. Gempa membelalakkan matanya, "Itu.. Skateboard terbang!?"

"Bukan!"

"Eh.. Papan selancar terbang?"

"Bukaannn!"

"Ehm.. Snowboard terbang?"

"Bukaaaaaaaaan! Ini namanya hoverboard lho! Yang ada di film-film gitu!"

"Oh..."

Halilintar, Taufan dan Air datang dari kamar mereka masing-masing,

"Ada apa ini?"

Mata mereka melebar, dan Taufan segera mendekati hoverboard itu lalu memegangnya, "Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hal baik yang terjadi padaku.."

Api merampas hoverboard itu dari tangan Taufan, "Aku yang menemukannya!"

"Menemukannya?"

Lalu Gempa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disitu,

"Oh.." Halilintar menepuk jidatnya, "Pertama-tama ada orang gila, penyuka skateboard, berbaju biru dan bermuka sama denganku terbang.." "Hei!" "Lalu sekarang ada hoverboard pula.."

"Besok overboard ini akan aku antar ke-"

"Itu hoverboard!"

"Iya, hoverboard ini akan kuantar ke kantor polisi.. Siapatahu pemiliknya sedang mencari-cari hoverboard itu.."

Setelah itu mereka mulai membicarakan tentang hoverboard itu, bagaimana itu bisa ada, dan tentang hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di hari itu.

Tiba-tiba Gempa teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, Boboiboy belum pulang ya?"

"Eh?"

Mereka melihat ke sekitar mereka lalu menggelengkan kepala,

"Sepertinya belum.."

Gempa mulai panik, "Gimana dong!? Misalnya terjadi apa-"

Halilintar menepuk pundak Gempa, "Tenang.. Kalau dia, aku yakin pasti dia baik-baik saja.."

Ia sudah sempat berpikir bahwa hoverboard itu milik Boboiboy tetapi kenapa hoverboard itu paling cocok dengan Taufan?

'Dimana kau, Boboiboy?' Batinnya.

Sedangkan di luar rumah mereka, Boboiboy Taufan melihat mereka dari jendela secara diam-diam, 'Gimana caranya aku bisa balik jadi Boboiboy biasa kalau hoverboardku diambil..'

 **Humikmika : Ini dia chapter ke 7~! Lagi punya ide soalnya, kali ini kayaknya fokusnya ke Taufan dan Api, ya? Tenang saja itu akan ganti-ganti! Aku hanya akan bikin chapter baru kalau aku mau jadi belum tentu besok aku bikin chapter 8 :v. Terima kasih atas reviews, follows dan favsnya, ya~! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan di dalam fic ini! Maklum Author gak terlalu tahu tentang skateboard :b.**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	8. Chapter 8

Keesokan harinya Boboiboypun masih belum kembali dan Gempa mulai panik, "Boboiboy belum balik lho! Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa!"

Halilintar berusaha menenangkan Gempa, "Tenang dulu, Gempa! Kalau dia aku yakin pasti baik-baik saja! Mungkin entar atau besok dia balik!"

Boboiboy Taufan masih melihat mereka dari luar melalui jendela, 'Aku disini..!' Batinnya.

Taufan bingung, "Tapi kok Boboiboy belum pulang-pulang ya?"

"Makanya!"

Halilintar menghela nafas, "Sudahlah Gempa! Nantikan kita bakal ke kantor polisi buat nganterin hoverboard itu. Nanti sekalian bilangin polisi aja.."

Gempa mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah.."

Api terlihat kecewa, "Eh!? Hoverboardnya mau dibalikkin!? Jangaaaan...! Aku mau coba main dengan ini dulu!"

Halilintar mendelik ke arah Api, "Hoverboard itu bukan milikmu!"

Api mulai marah dan kembaran yang lain menyadarinya, "POKOKNYA JANGAAN! BESOK AJA!"

Mereka semua hanya bisa pasrah jika Api sudah marah jangan pernah ditolak pemintaannya.

"Ya sudah, besok saja kita kasihnya."

Api terlihat senang, "Yeeeey!"

Di luar Boboiboy Taufan terlihat terkejut dan sedih, 'Tidaaaak!' Batinnya.

Taufan menganjurkan sesuatu, "Bagaimana kalau kita coba main ini di halaman rumah saja? Biar gak dilihat orang-orang"

Api mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ayo! Ayo~!"

oO0Oo

Api mencoba menaiki hoverboard itu pelan-pelan, Gempa mulai khawatir, "Api.. Kayaknya mendingan jangan deh.. Kalau jatuh gimana?"

Api hanya tersenyum, "Tenang saja! Aku pasti bisa! Kalo aku jatoh nanti tangkep aku ya~!"

Boboiboy Taufan mengamati mereka di tempat persembunyiannya yaitu di balik sebuah pohon di pojok halaman rumah mereka.

oO0Oo

Di dunia tempat dimana Boboiboy berasal Adudu datang melihat lubang besar yang ada di lapangan itu lalu ia bertanya ke robot yang disebelahnya, "Bagaimana, Boboibot?"

Boboibot mengangguk, "Menurut data, Boboiboy terjatuh ke lubang ini dan bahwa lubang ini adalah portal menuju ke sebuah dunia paralel."

Adudu menyeringai, "Bagus.. bagus.. Apa menurutmu aman jika kita masuk ke lubang ini?"

"Data menunjukkan bahwa lubang ini adalah lubang menuju ke dunia paralel yang mirip dengan dunia kita dan hanya ada beberapa perbedaan saja."

"Perbedaan apa?"

"Perbedaan, seperti pecahan elemental Boboiboy adalah saudara di dunia itu."

"Bagus, Boboibot.. Bagus.. Sekarang marilah kita memasuki lubang ini!"

"Arahan diterima, memasuki lubang."

Lalu mereka berdua loncat ke dalam lubang tersebut.

oO0Oo

Kembali ke dunia para Elemental Bersaudara mereka semua terlihat sedang menikmati bermain dengan hoverboard tetapi kecuali Boboiboy Taufan yang mengamati mereka sedari tadi yang menginginkan hoverboardnya itu balik.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah robot berwujud Boboiboy mendatangi mereka, dan mereka semua menoleh ke arah robot itu,

"Itukan robot!"

"Tapi kok robotnya berwujud Boboiboy?"

"Mungkin saja Boboiboy ditangkap oleh orang jahat lalu diubah menjadi robot!"

"Ngawur kamu!"

Boboibot menatap mereka semua lalu Halilintar maju, "Siapa kamu?"

"Aku Boboibot, dan sekarang beritahu aku dimana Boboiboy?"

Gempa kaget, "Mau apa kamu dengan Boboiboy?!"

Boboibot menatap Gempa dengan tatapan datar, "Bukan urusanmu."

Halilintar mulai marah, "Siapa kau!? Dan mau apa kau kesini!?"

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Taufan menatap robot itu, "Tidak mungkin kami akan memberitahu Boboiboy dimana kecuali kau beritahu, siapa kau!"

Jika Boboibot bukanlah robot ia pasti akan menghela nafas.

"Jika kalian tidak akan memberitahuku, sepertinya aku harus memakai kekerasan."

Halilintar mulai siap-siap untuk menerjang robot itu.

"BOBOIBOT API 2.0!"

Mereka semua terkejut apalagi Api, "Itu.. Aku?

Lalu Boboibot berubah menjadi Boboibot Api dan mengangkat senjatanya, "Sekarang beritahu aku. Dimana Boboiboy?"

"Tidak akan!"

"Bobola Api 2.0!"

Mereka semua tidak sempat lari tetapi, "PERISAI TAUFAN!"

Humikmika : Hehehe! Ini chapter 8! Soalnya kemaren pengen santai gitu~ Jadi ya sudahlah! Dan aku juga bikin fic baru lho~! Tenang aja 2 fic ini pasti akan kulanjutkan! Terima kasih atas reviews, favs dan followsnya ya~!

Terima kasih telah membaca.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lubang besar itu adalah sebuah portal? Ngigau kau Ochobot?"

"Nggak Atok.. Atok tahukan lubang besar yang ada di lapangan itu?"

Tok Aba mengangguk.

"Lubang itu adalah sebuah portal.."

"Lalu apa hubungannya 'portal' ini dengan keberadaan Boboiboy?"

Mungkin kalau Ochobot bukan robot ia akan menghela nafas, "Haduhh... Maksudku ada kemungkinan Boboiboy tanpa sengaja masuk ke portal itu.."

Tok Aba mendobrak meja, "APA!?"

Ochobot sweatdrop, "Dramatis sekali, Tok.."

"Hehe, tapi darimana kau tahu kalau Boboiboy masuk ke lubang itu?"

"Karena kata Gopal..." Lalu Ochobot mulai menjelaskan kejadian yang kemungkinan terjadi.

Tok Aba mengangguk-angguk (mungkin) mengerti, "Hoo... Jadi begitu ceritanya... Tapi jika Boboiboy jatuh ke lubang itu, kita harus selamatkan Boboiboy!"

"Tapi kita belum tahu kalau aman atau tidak untuk masuk ke lubang itu Tok.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sebenarnya dunia ini bukan dimensi satu-satunya, ada dimensi paralel dan sebagainya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang berada di dimensi lain, siapa tahu portal itu mengarah ke sebuah dimensi yang dunianya sudah hancur karena kiamat atau apapun karena itu kita tak boleh sembarangan masuk ke portal, Tok.."

Tok Aba mengangguk, "Ohh..." Lalu ia menatap Ochobot dengan bingung, "Maksudmu apa?"

Ochobot facepalm, "Haah... Intinya kita tidak boleh sembarangan masuk ke sebuah portal karena jika tidak tahu portal itu mengarah ke dimensi apa nanti jadinya bisa bahaya.."

"Oh.. Kenapa gak bilang daritadi, Ochobot?"

"Kan tadi sudah aku bilang.."

"Tapi tetap saja kita harus selamatkan Boboiboy! Karena Boboiboy itu cucunya Atok satu-satunya.. Atok tidak mau kehilangan cucu Atok.."

Ochobot menatap Tok Aba dengan sedih, "Tok.."

"Oh iya!" Tok Aba mendapatkan sebuah ide, "Ochobot panggil teman-teman Boboiboy sekarang!"

"Tapi Tok.. Ini sudah malam-"

"Cepat Ochobot!"

"Baik, baik.."

Ochobot segera menelepon Ying, "Halo Ying?"

Ying yang berada di belakang Ochobot menjawab teleponnya, "Ada apa, Ochobot?"

Ochobot menghadap ke belakangnya, "Kau ni, masih suka muncul tiba-tiba.."

Ying tertawa kecil, "Hehehe! Maaf Ochobot!"

"Tunggu biar aku telepon yang lain."

Lalu Ochobot segera menelepon Yaya, "Halo Yaya!"

Yaya menjawabnya, "Halo Ochobot! Ada apa malam-malam telepon?"

"Ceritanya panjang.. Bisa gak kamu datang kesini?"

"Eh.. Tapi Yaya tidak dibolehin ama Ibu untuk pergi keluar saat sudah lewat jam 6.."

Ochobot menoleh ke Tok Aba yang daritadi juga mendengarkan percakapan mereka, Tok Aba menghela nafas, "Sini teleponnya.. Biar Atok yang urus.."

Ochobot memberi teleponnya ke Tok Aba.

"Halo Yaya?"

"Oh! Halo Tok Aba!"

"Bisa tidak kamu datang ke kedai Tok Aba sekarang?"

"Soal Boboiboy ya?"

Tok Aba hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Iya.. kalau soal tidak diperbolehkan Ibumu untuk datang kesini biar Atok yang urus.."

"Tapi-"

"Ini demi cucunya Atok satu-satunya.."

"Baiklah Tok.." Yaya segera memanggil Ibunya dan memberikan teleponnya ke Ibunya, "Dari Tok Aba!"

Tok Aba dan Ibunya Yaya mulai berbicara,

"Iya.. Saya tahu kalau memang bahaya untuk anak perempuan bepergian malam-malam.. Tapi ini demi cucu saya! Iya.. Iya.. Saya tahu.. Terima kasih!"

Yaya kembali mengambil alih teleponnya, "Bagaimana Tok?"

"Kau diperbolehkan asal jangan lupa mengerjakan PR dan jangan bangun kesiangan.."

"Baiklah Tok! Sebentar lagi Yaya akan kesana!" Lalu Yaya menutup teleponnya.

"Ochobot." Tok Aba memberikan teleponnya ke Ochobot lagi, "Kau saja yang telepon Gopal dan Fang, Atok udah capek.."

"Baik Tok.."

Ochobot segera menelepon Gopal tetapi tidak diangkat-angkat, "Gopal tidak mengangkat teleponnya, sepertinya dia sudah tidur, Tok!"

"Hmm.." Tok Aba menoleh ke arah Ying, "Ying, bisa tidak kamu pergi ke rumah Gopal dan bawa dia kesini?"

Ying tersenyum, "Baik Tok!" Lalu ia pergi.

"Tinggal Fang.." Ochobot menelepon Fang.

"Halo?"

"Fang! Bisa tidak kamu datang ke kedai Tok Aba?"

Hening sejenak lalu Fang berkata, "Tentang Boboiboy ya?"

"Iya.."

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." Lalu Fang menutup teleponnya.

oO0Oo

Saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul Ochobot menjelaskan semuanya.

Gopal terlihat takut, "Eh!? Jadi kau minta kami untuk masuk ke lubang itu!?"

"Iya.."

"Tapi misalnya lubang itu ternyata portal ke dunia hantu gimana!? Atau ke dunia dimana ada zombie menguasai dunia atau bahkan-"

Yaya menghentikan Gopal, "Ish kau ni! Kalau memang begitu dan Boboiboy ada disana, kita harus cepat ke dunia itu!"

Ying setuju, "Betul tuh! Betul!"

"Tapi-"

Sekarang giliran Fang berbicara, "Ck, kau itu sangat penakut!"

Gopal menatap Fang dengan tatapan horror, "Ta- tapi misalnya Boboiboy ternyata sudah.."

Yaya menatap Gopal, "Sudah apa!?"

"Eh- Sudah.. Sudah bahagia dan tidak mau kembali ke dunia kita bagaimana!?"

Sekarang giliran Tok Aba yang menatap Gopal, "Tak mungkin cucu Atok seperti itu! Ya sudah! Sekarang kalian tolong cari Boboiboy ya?"

Yaya tersenyum, "Tenang saja, Tok! Kami pasti akan menemukan Boboiboy!"

Ying mengangguk, "Lagipula Boboiboy memang yang paling kuat diantara kita semua-"

"Aku lebih kuat daripada dia-"

Tidak ada yang menghiraukan Fang, "Pasti dia baik-baik saja!"

Fang mendengus, "Walaupun dia memang lebih lemah daripada aku tetapi dia tidak selemah itu."

Gopal hanya bergetar-getar, "I- i- iya..!"

Lalu Ochobot berkata, "Baiklah sekarang, ayo!"

"Ayo!"

 **Humikmika : Ini chapter ke-9~! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama gak bikin chapter baru akhirnya bikin~! Soalnya akhir-akhir ini gimana gitu.. Gak ada ide, pengen ngelanjutin tapi gak ada ide dan akhirnya pas ada ide ngelanjutin deh~! Oh iya ngomong-ngomong chapter yang sebelumnya pendek dan jalan ceritanya terlalu terburu-buru karena memang saat itu saya lagi buru-buru, padahal pengennya bikin lebih panjang tapi ya sudahlah :v.**

 **Terima kasih ya atas reviews, favs dan followsnya~!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mereka semua terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan mereka, terutama Taufan.

Disana terlihat sosok Taufan bermata biru yang sepertinya membuat perisai terbuat dari angin di sekitar mereka, melindungi mereka.

Boboibot yang masih dalam mode Api menatap Boboiboy Taufan, "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Boboiboy.."

"BOBOIBOY!?"

Mereka semua memiliki reaksi yang berbeda-beda mendengarnya.

Halilintar terdiam, memang dia sudah tahu Boboiboy memiliki kekuatan super tetapi ia tidak tahu Boboiboy memiliki kekuatan seperti ini.

Taufan masih kaget karena melihat sosok yang seperti dirinya ternyata adalah Boboiboy.

Gempa merasa kaget, takut, khawatir dan penuh pertanyaan tentang bagaimana bisa Boboiboy memakai baju Taufan dengan mata biru, juga bagaimana ia bisa membuat perisai dari angin dan masih banyak lagi.

Api malah merasa excited melihat semua kejadian itu karena biasanya peristiwa ini hanya bisa dilihat di film-film.

Sedangkan Air juga hanya terdiam dengan perasaan campur aduk, perasaan takut tetapi ingin tidur(?).

"Keren!" Kata Api.

Halilintar menjitak kepala adiknya yang satu itu, "Woi! Lagi serius gini malah seneng-seneng!"

Kembali ke Boboiboy dan Boboibot,

Boboiboy Taufan lalu berkata, "Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini! Jadi biarkan mereka pergi terlebih dahulu!"

Lawan bicaranya tidak berkata apa-apa.

Taufan memegang pundak orang yang berbaju sama sepertinya, yang sepertinya adalah Boboiboy, "Kamu.. Boboiboy..?"

Boboiboy Taufan hanya diam lalu mengangguk perlahan, "Saat ini sudah selesai nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya.." Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Halilintar, "Kan sudah kubilang, pasti akan kuberitahu siapa diriku, kan?"

Saudaranya yang lain menatap Halilintar dengan terkejut, lalu Gempa bertanya, "Kak Halilintar.. Kakak sudah tahu tentang ini?"

Halilintar mendengus lalu hanya mengangguk, "Aku tahu Boboiboy memiliki kekuatan super tetapi setahuku dia kekuatannya tidak sampai seperti ini," Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Taufan, "Aku tidak tahu ia bisa berubah menjadi seperti Taufan juga. Lagipula tidak mungkin Boboiboy tiba-tiba mengambil baju Taufan dan menggunakan kontak lens berwarna biru."

Tiba-tiba Taufan teringat sesuatu, "Berarti.. Waktu itu yang aku lihat itu.."

Boboiboy Taufan mengangguk, "Iya, Halilintar yang iris matanya berwarna merah dan yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu adalah aku juga," Lalu ia tersenyum, "Jadi waktu itu kamu tidak salah lihat!"

"Kenapa..?"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja," Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Boboibot Api, "Sekarang waktunya untuk mengalahkan robot itu.."

Boboibot memasang wajah meremehkannya, "Coba saja!"

"Oh iya!" Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Api yang masih memegang hoverboardnya, "Berikan hoverboard itu padaku!"

"Tapi-"

"Berikan saja!"

Lalu Api memberikan hoverboard itu kepada Boboiboy Taufan lalu Boboiboy Taufan menaikinya dan menggunakan salah satu serangan andalannya, "GERUDI TAUFAN!"

Tetapi sayangnya lawannya Boboiboy bukanlah lawan yang bodoh, "Boboibot Gempa! Tanah Pelindung 2.0!"

Gerudi Taufan tidak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan pelindung yang terbuat dari tanah tersebut, karena itu lalu Boboiboy Taufan teringat bahwa ia sudah memiliki hoverboardnya berarti ia bisa berubah menjadi yang lain.

"Boboiboy Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"

Segera ia memutari lawannya tersebut untuk membingungkan lawannya.

Saat sudah saatnya, "Boboiboy Air!"

Boboibot yang melihat itu semakin waspada, tiba-tiba ia mendengar perintah bosnya melalui sebuah alat untuk mundur sementara, Boboibot mengangguk, "Perintah diterima." Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Boboiboy Air, "Sepertinya kau menang sekarang."

Lalu ia segera pergi tanpa jejak, saat Boboiboy Air ingin mengejarnya(Dengan tidak niat karena malas) tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Halilintar yang memegang pundaknya, "Jelaskan."

Ia segera kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa.

oO0Oo

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Boboiboy, bahkan Tok Aba juga ada disitu setelah mendengar telepon dari Api yang menceritakan kejadian yang menurut Api keren, Tok Aba segera menutup kedainya sementara lalu pulang ke rumah.

Boboiboy menghela nafas pasrah, "Sepertinya aku memang harus menjelaskan semuanya ya?"

Lalu Boboiboy menjelaskan kalau ia berasal dari dimensi lain, dimensinya seperti apa, siapa itu Boboibot, bagaimana ia bisa berubah-ubah menjadi Boboiboy Elemental dan lain-lain termasuk tentang kuasa lima yang ia dapat.

Awalnya mereka semua tidak terlalu mengerti tetapi lama-kelamaan setelah mendengar ceritanya mereka juga lama-lama mengerti.

Lalu Gempa membuat sebuah kesimpulan, "Jadi intinya kamu adalah gabungan dari kita semua yang berasal dari dimensi lain, dan di dimensi tersebut ada Alien yang mengincar koko buatan Tok Aba karena itu sumber energi terbesar dan juga kamu memiliki kekuatan super dari sebuah bola kuasa yang bernama Ochobot?"

Boboiboy mengangguk, "Oh iya, bukan cuma aku yang memiliki kuasa!"

Sekarang giliran Taufan yang bertanya, "Siapa lagi? Tok Aba?"

"Bukan! Selain aku ada Gopal, Fang, Ying dan Yaya yang memiliki kuasa selain aku di dimensiku."

"Mereka memiliki kuasa apa saja? Kan katanya kalau kamu kuasa elemen kalau mereka apa?"

"Gopal memiliki kuasa untuk mengubah benda menjadi apapun yang dia mau!"

Api iri, "Enak banget!"

Air sudah mulai membayangkan, 'Berarti misalnya aku punya kuasa itu, kalau aku haus tinggal ubah benda jadi minuman ya?' Pikirnya.

"Fang memiliki kuasa untuk memanipulasi bayang, Ying memiliki kuasa untuk memanipulasi waktu-"

Api tambah iri, "Ehh? Berarti tidak pernah terlambat sekolah dong!"

Gempa sweatdrop, "Itu yang kamu pikirkan?"

Boboiboy terkekeh, "Tanpa kuasa itupun dia tidak pernah terlambat sekolah.."

"Iya sih.."

"Lalu Yaya memiliki kuasa untuk memanipulasi graviti!" (Humikmika : Entah kenapa enaknya bilang graviti)

Lalu sekarang Tok Aba juga bertanya, "Oh iya! Katanya kamu bisa berpecah lima menjadi cucu-cucu Atok, kan?"

"Ehmm.." Boboiboy mengangguk, "Iya Tok, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau berpecah kamu tidak adakan karena namanya berpecah?"

"Kalau diri utuhku seperti Boboiboy yang sekarang sih tidak ada, dan mereka itu aku karena itu aku ada tetapi dalam wujud berpecah!"

Tok Aba tampak dalam proses memasukkan perkataan Boboiboy barusan ke otaknya lalu saat sudah mengerti ia bertanya lagi, "Kalau berpecah apa kepribadiannya sama seperti kamu atau berbeda-beda tetapi sama seperti mereka?" Tok Aba menunjuk ke 5 cucunya dari dimensinya.

Boboiboy tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu, "Hem.. Iya! Mungkin bedanya hanya mereka semua atau maksudku 'aku' perbedaannya adalah bahwa 'aku' bukan saudara tetapi adalah orang yang sama dan juga memiliki kuasa!"

"Memangnya biasanya hubungan mereka antar satu sama lain bagaimana?"

Boboiboy tampak berpikir, "Hmm.. Contohnya kalau Gempa biasanya yang memimpin dan membuat strategi untuk penyerangan, dan dia orangnya bijaksana dan memang pecahanku yang lain memiliki respek terhadapnya. Kalau Halilintar memang paling gampang ehem.. marah tetapi bukan berarti ia selalu marah, biasanya ia marah kalau bukan karena musuh mungkin karena Taufan atau Api terkadang dia menyetrum mereka atau pecahanku yang lain jika dia marah ke mereka."

Halilintar hanya mendengus mendengarnya sedangkan Gempa yang mendengar tentang dirinya yang menjadi pecahan Boboiboy hanya tersenyum malu.

"Sedangkan Taufan, dia memang bahagia orangnya dan bisa juga jahil dan yang sering menjadi korban kejahilannya adalah Halilintar, mungkin Fang juga terkadang tetapi ia bisa menjadi serius jika memang saatnya untuk serius. Sedangkan Api, dia ya... pecahanku yang paling kekanak-kanakan dan mungkin juga polos? Dia sering tidak sengaja membakar bangunan atau pepohonan yang biasanya dipadamkan oleh Air.."

Taufan yang mendengarnya tertawa sedangkan Api bingung, "Memangnya aku kekanak-kanakan?"

"Kalau Air, elemen terakhir yang dia dapat.. Dia suka tidur karena itu pas aku pertama kali dalam mode Air, tubuhku gemuk banget karena kebanyakan minum dan jarang olahraga-"

Taufan dan Api tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan Gempa berusaha menahan tawa,

"Iya! Saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengan Air, aku tidak sadar kalau mukanya sama denganku lho!"

"Betul tuh kak!"

"Sudah, sudah Pfft, jangan bilang begitu!"

Air yang mendengarnya hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

Lalu Boboiboy melanjutkan perkataanya, "-Kalau pecahanku yang itu.. dia memang lumayan pemalas orangnya dan suka minum tetapi dia juga kuat seperti yang lainnya lho! Bahkan air adalah elemen kelemahan Boboibot."

Air merasa bangga mendengar tentang hal itu.

Halilintar yang sedaritadi hanya mendengarkan akhirnya berbicara, "Tadi katamu Air elemen terakhirmu, kan? Memangnya semua elemen tidak muncul secara bersamaan?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa bagian itu!"

Lalu Boboiboy kembali bercerita lagi, "Dulu saat aku pertama kali mendapat kuasaku aku hanya memiliki 3 elemen yaitu Tanah, Angin dan Petir. Kalau berpecahpun munculnya mereka dan kalian belum muncul. Wujud Tanah bajunya sama sepertiku, topinya dibalikkan, berwarna merah dan memiliki lambang Tanah di topinya." Boboiboy menunjuk ke lambang petir di topinya.

"Kalau Petir dia memiliki warna topi yang sama sepertiku, tetapi ia memakai dengan cara yang benar dan juga memiliki lambang Petir di topinya, sedangkan Angin memiliki topi berwarna kuning yang dimiringkan dan ia juga memiliki lambang Angin di topinya."

"Dan bagaimana kalian bisa muncul di duniaku, adalah kalau tidak salah saat itu Halilintar yang muncul pertama kali."

Mereka semua terlihat sangat tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Boboiboy.

"Halilintar muncul saat aku berpecah, saat itu Petir sedang ditahan dan disiksa dengan kelemahannya yaitu balon meletus, sebenarnya itu kelemahanku sih tapi ya sudahlah. Makin lama balon yang diletuskan semakin besar akhirnya Petir tidak tahan dan marah lalu tanpa sadar Petir berubah menjadi Halilintar dengan kuasa baru."

"Sedangkan yang selanjutnya Taufan yang muncul, Taufan muncul saat pecahanku, Angin sedang dalam kondisi.. ehem.. lumayan tidak waras karena dia atau 'aku' memakan biskuit Yaya yang mengandung sebuah racun yaitu cairan emosi X kalau tidak salah, yang menyebabkan emosi tidak terkontrol. Saat itu emosi Angin adalah terlalu senang saking senangnya kuasanya makin kuat dan akhirnya dia berubah menjadi Taufan."

"Yang ketiga muncul adalah Gempa, Gempa muncul saat aku berpecah juga, saat itu teman-temanku dan pecahanku yang lain selain Tanah sedang dalam keadaan tersakiti. Karena saat itu juga Tanah yang paling lemah karena memang kedua pecahanku yang lain memiliki kuasa baru sedangkan Tanah tidak dan karena itu juga lawan kami saat itu tidak terlalu menghiraukan Tanah. Karena melihat teman-temanku tersakiti Tanahpun akhirnya berubah menjadi Gempa."

"Selanjutnya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba adalah Api, setelah lumayan lama mendapat ketiga kuasa elemenku ke tahap 2 saat itu di sekitar perumahanku banyak terjadi kebakaran. Akupun ikut untuk memadamkan kebakaran tersebut. Anehnya kebakaran-kebakaran tersebut terjadi di musim hujan karena itu telah diketahui pasti ada seseorang yang menyebabkan kebakaran tersebut, dan ternyata yang menyebabkan kebakaran tersebut adalah aku sendiri. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki ingatan tentang membuat kebakaran-kebakaran tersebut, tetapi ternyata mimpi tentang kebakaran tersebut yang saat itu sering kudapat adalah memoriku. Aku tahu bahwa ternyata aku adalah pelakunya karena ada yang melihat aku dalam mode Api saat itu, dan aku biasanya di mode Api kalau lagi tidur tetapi sekarang mode itu sudah terkontrol."

"Kenapa ia melakukan kebakaran-kebakaran itu?"

"Dia melakukan kebakaran itu secara tidak sengaja.. Contohnya saat kebakaran kandang ayam itu karena Api menampilkan pertunjukan bobola api ke para ayam yang mengakibatkan kebakaran, atau seperti yang di gudang yang berisi peralatan olahraga di sekolah terbakar karena dia mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk main dan tanpa sengaja dia membakar tempat itu.. Dan masih banyak lagi.. Tetapi katanya itu semua hanya untuk melepaskan tekanan saja."

"Nah, yang terakhir adalah Air, Air dimunculkan secara sengaja karena saat itu ada Boboibot yang membahayakan penduduk sekitar. Maunya ngebantu orang sekitar tetapi dengan bayaran paksa. Setelah mengetahui Boboibot kelemahannya adalah air, tiba-tiba muncul ide untuk memunculkan elemen Air dalam diriku dan ternyata memang ada elemen Air dalam diriku. Saat itu kita berpikir bagaimana cara memunculkan Air lalu Gopal tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu bahwa semua elemen yang lain muncul karena emosi tertentu, seperti Halilintar muncul karena emosi marah, Taufan muncul karena emosi bahagia, Gempa muncul karena ingin menyelamatkan teman-teman, Api muncul karena emosi tertekan dan dia ingin melepaskan tekanan."

"Lalu disadari bahwa muncul kekuatan misterius saat aku sedang bersantai karena itu entah kenapa aku jadi disuruh untuk bersantai sambil dipijat-pijat dan lain-lain. Saat aku sudah benar-benar sangat santai Airpun muncul. Tetapi yang tidak kusangka ternyata Boboibot masih ada dan dia juga mengejar aku sampai sini.."

Mereka semua diam setelah mendengar cerita Boboiboy.

Tok Aba menepuk pundak Boboiboy, "Pasti selama ini kamu susah ya.."

Gempa tersenyum lembut, "Tenang saja Boboiboy, disini ada kita!"

Api mengangguk semangat, "Betul tuh! Betul!"

Taufan setuju, "Jadi jika Boboibot datang lagi, kita lawan bareng! Oke?"

Halilintar mengangguk.

Air mengangguk lemas mungkin karena ngantuk tetapi tertarik dengan cerita Boboiboy, "Cerita yang mengharukan.."

Boboiboy menatap mereka semua, "Kalian semua.." Lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih!"

 **Humikmika : Ini chapter ke-10! Saya akhirnya bikin setelah sekian lama~ Maaf ya kalau lama banget! Soalnya pernah kemaren-kemaren pengen ngelanjutin tapi entah kenapa gak jadi-jadi :v Maaf kalau ada kekurangan di chapter ini juga, maklum saja saya masih amatiran~**

 **Tadinya pengen bagi chapter ini jadi 2 tapi karena udah lama gak ngelanjutin jadi digabungin aja deh~**

 **Kalau ada yang mengira Fang, Gopal, Ying, Yaya dari dimensi Boboiboy bakal muncul di chapter ini kalian salah! Hueheuehueheue!**

 **Terima kasih atas favs, reviews dan followsnya!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**

 **EDIT : Ya ampun baru nyadar kalo yang ngerubah Angin menjadi Taufan adalah cairan emosi X habis ngeliat sebuah review.. Makasih banyak ya Famel, karena sudah ingetin~ :v**


End file.
